The Wizard and the Half-Demon
by awsmpup
Summary: What if Sophie was a Half-Demon? This is my version of Howl's Moving Castle, with Sophie as a female Half-Demon. I was watching Inuyasha, and the thought just came to me. So I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wizard and the Half-Demon**_

**Me: Ok, so I love Howl's Moving Castle. It's one of the first animes that I have seen. So I'm watching Inuyasha, and I suddenly have an idea pop into my head. What if Sophie was a half-demon? Half-demon Sophie looks like Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew. And her personality is more, um, complicated than the original. So this is my version of Howl's Moving Castle with half-wolf demon Sophie. I hope you enjoy it, and if you are waiting for one of my other stories, don't worry I'll update soon.**

**Ch.1**

Hi, my name's Sophie. I'm a half-demon. My mom is a human and my dad was a wolf demon, hence me being part wolf.

I have wolf ears, a wolf tail, fangs, and claws. So you can pretty much guess how my life has been, around other humans. I don't like going out much.

And, humans don't like how I dress. Unlike regular human females, instead of a dress, I wear a short purple crop top, purple flared shorts, and matching boots that go past my knees.

It is way easier to move around in than a long dress.

I work at my mom's hat shop. I make hats, though I sometimes ruin them with my claws. I have anger issues, so if I work too long on a hat, I get aggravated and rip it up.

There are other girls here, but I don't really hang out with them. We get along, like say hi and ask how each other is, but other than that, nothing.

Right now they're getting ready to go out. I'm working on another hat. An older woman who worked here knocked on the door.

"Sophie, the shop is closed, you've done enough work. Why don't you come out with us this time?" she asked. I always forgot her name**(AN: I just don't know the woman's name, so if you know please tell me, and are the other girls there related to Sophie? I never found that out)**

"No, I better finish this, you go and have fun" I told her. Like I said, I don't like to go out, so I avoid it if I can. Unfortunately, once I finish this hat, I promised my little sister I would visit her at work.

"Alright, suit yourself" the woman said, "Let's go, girls."

They all started to leave, when one girl called out to the others.

"Look, it's Howl's castle!" she cried. All the girls oohed, ran to the window, and started talking to each other. I looked out my window. I saw a silhouette of his castle in the fog it always moves around in.

Howl is a wizard. He has a reputation as one of the greatest wizards around. Sure, wizards are ok, but if you're a demon, or part of it, you're an outcast.

Anyway, he also has a reputation as one of the biggest heartbreaks out there. Literally.

They all say that he literally steals women's hearts.

But, being a half-demon, I know that rumors are all fakes. Well, some rumors are true, but still. I don't physically know him, so I can't say things about him.

The girls are still talking about him. One girl was scared to go out now.

"Don't worry, he only preys on pretty girls." another girl said, teasing her. Now you know why I don't hang out with them. They're childish and immature.

"Alright girls, come on" the older woman said. They all left giggling.

I looked for another piece to put on the hat. I found a pretty purple flower that would put it together very nicely. I started to sew it on the hat.

A train went by as I finish the hat. I put it on a head mannequin. I grabbed a red hat, getting ready to make another one, but I got bored before I even started.

I sighed and put the red hat down. I walked out of my room. I grabbed a cloak and a hat, to hid my obvious wolf features, and walked out the door.

**End of chapter**

**Me: First chapter down! YAY! So I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and answer my questions if possible. Wait a minute, where's Howl? He was here before I started the chapter. *grabs a rope, hand-held telescope, and frying pan* Time to go wizard hunting! BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Wizard and the Half-Demon**_

**Me: HI! So I finally caught Howl. *points to Howl tied up in a chair with duck-tape on his mouth* He was in a closet, shaking, and looking around nervously. When I found him, he looked like he froze in fear. Weird, huh.**

**Howl: MMMMPPPPHHHH!**

**Me: *kicks him, while looking and smiling widely at the reviewers* Before I forget, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Sorry. I don't own Howl's Moving Castle. I only own Howl. **

**Howl: *glares at me* Mm mmm mmmm!**

**Me: *sigh* Alright fine I don't own Howl, no matter how much I wish I did. I only own Half-Demon Sophie. So here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Ch.2**

I went into the actual shop and modeled my cloak and hat. I smiled for a second, but then I frowned, pulled the hat down even farther and left to visit my sister.

I walked across the road. I know everyone turned to look at me. But I ignored them and kept walking.

I hopped on the edge of bus and it started moving. I know all the women looked at me with disgust and the men started at me with lust. Ha, I made a rhyme. Yeah, I know I'm wearing a cloak and hat, but everyone in town knows it's me.

And I know that I told you that demons & half-demons are outcasts, but that doesn't mean I'm unattractive. I have, um, features.

The bus ride was slow because of the parade. I still don't understand why they are having a parade. We're in the middle of a war, and we don't seem to be winning. Actually, neither side is winning. I tell ya, humans can be far worse than demons most of the time.

I think the other side thinks we kidnapped their prince or something like that. Honestly, it's all stupid, if you ask me.

I got off the bus and walked to the alley so I would be out of sight. I walk into it and see a soldier. I gasp and walk faster.

It's not like I can't fight them and win. Cause I can. It's just that they never leave me alone. They keep flirting with me.

I walked past the soldier with no problems and walked down some stairs. I watch the parade for a second, and then I check the directions my sister gave me.

I followed them down the alley. I wasn't paying attention and I almost walked into someone. Unfortunately, that someone happened to be a soldier. And he didn't seem like he was going to leave me alone anytime soon.

I gasped, since he surprised me.

"Hey" he said in a flirty voice, "Looks like the little wolf lost her way."

"No, I'm not lost" I said trying to be polite.

"The little wolf looks thirsty, we should take her for a cup of tea" the soldier said. Uh-oh, he said we. Just as I thought that, the other soldier came around him.

"No thanks, my sister's expecting me" I said, still trying to be polite. Though if this keeps up, I'll lose my cool.

"She is cuter than the descriptions that the other soldiers say" The second soldier said. I hate men.

"Leave me alone!" I said, _this _close to growling at them.

"You see you mustache even scares wolfie here" soldier 1 said.

"So, I think she's even cuter when she's scared" soldier 2 said. Ok, that's it.

"I'm not scared, I'm mad!" I growled at them. I see a little fear in their eyes.

"There you are sweetheart. Sorry I'm late" another voice said, putting an arm on my shoulder. Oh no, not another one. "I was looking all over for you"

The first two soldiers looked up from me and looked at the mystery man.

"Hey, hey, we're busy here" Soldier 1 said. I growled again, only louder.

"Are you really?" mystery man said. "It looked to me like the two of you were just leaving." He lifted his hand and made motions with it.

The two soldiers left, though it looked against their will. Oh great, not only is it another man, it's a wizard. I have enough flirting from the soldiers, I don't need wizards flirting with me too.

"Don't hold it against them. Their actually not all that bad" mystery man said to me.

"Hmph, could've fooled me" I said, crossing my arms. The mystery man looked amused. I looked at him. He was blond with glass green eyes. Hmm, his voice sounds just as handsome as he looks. Wait a minute, what am I thinking?! I hate men! All they do is flirt and show off!

"Where to? I'll be your escort this evening" he said.

"Oh, that's ok. You don't have to" I said.

"I insist" mystery man said. For some reason, I feel like letting him.

"Well, I'm just heading to the bakery" I said. I don't think he knows who I am. I feel a little breeze. I hope my hat doesn't fly off.**  
**

"Don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed. Act natural" he said to me. Yeah, you're being followed, and you say not to be alarmed. You know, people get alarmed when you just say don't be alarmed. I mean, come on!

He looped my arm into his and we started walking.

Even though, my ears are hidden in my hat, I can still hear better than humans, even if their wizards. I can something that sounds like sludge behind us.

"Sorry, it looks like you're involved" mystery man said. My eye twitches. Great.

I see blob like creatures come out of the walls in front of us. I think I'm hallucinating.

"This way" mystery man whispers. We turn into a different alley and start to fast-walk. I hold my hat with one hand. Now, we started running.

More blob creatures come out.

"Hold on" the mystery man says. He grabs my waist and we start to fly up. Just in time too. Right when we jumped the blob creatures tried to attack us.

"Now, straighten your legs and start walking" he says. He grabs my other hand while I'm walking in the air. I can feel my hat flipping. Uh-oh.

I grab my hand back and put it on my hat. I think he is a little confused on why, but I don't care. I can see the bakery. We start to go down towards it.

Now he's laughing. "You are a natural" he says to me. How come nobody has seen us?

We land on the bridge-like thing that surrounds the top of the bakery.

"I'll make sure to draw them off,but wait a minute before you go back outside" he says. I nod my head.

"Ok. And thank you for helping me with those soldiers" I say to him.

"You're welcome" he says. Then he jumps backwards off the building. I gasp and run to the edge, looking for him.

"Oh, wait, duh!" I say, smacking my forehead, "wizard!"

**End of Ch.2**

**Me: End of chapter 2! I hope you liked this chapter. It's longer than last chapter. If you haven't noticed I changed some lines. Which I kind of have to. **

**Howl: *smiles* Half-Demon Sophie is intresting. **

**Me: I know. Just don't say that in front of your wife.**

**Howl: But their the same person**

**Me: *shakes head* No they aren't. Not only do they look different, their personalities are different as well. Half-Demon Sophie is more aggressive and, um, complicated, than your wife Sophie.**

**Howl: Oh**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, please review. BYE-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Wizard and the Half-Demon**_

**Me: HI! So, this is chapter 2! Oh and Howl's wife, Sophie has decided to join us. I told her what Howl said about Half-Demon Sophie and she came here to keep an eye on him. Say hi Sophie.**

**Sophie: *looks at reviewers* Hi. *looks back a Howl with a stern look***

**Howl: *sweatdrop***

**Me: So, here's the chapter! ENJOY!**

**Ch.3**

I'm still looking out the railing. I can't get that wizard out of my head. There's just something about him. I hope he didn't put a spell on me.

Or maybe I'm just dreaming again. My mind does happen to wander off sometimes.

"Sophie!" someone calls. I turned. It was my little sister, Lettie.

Lettie looks completely different from me. She takes after Mom, and I take after my dad. Lettie is actually my half-sister, but we don't really care about blood so we refer to each other as sister.

While I have purple hair and eyes, with gray ears and tail, Lettie is completely human with blonde hair and blue eyes.

And her voice is soft, while mine is a little rough.

"Lettie" I say.

"What's going on? Someone just told me that you floated down onto our balcony" she says.

"Oh, so it wasn't a dream" I say aloud.

"Lettie, would you like to use my office?" a guy asks her. Lettie has the same problem with guys like me. only difference is she doesn't mind them.

"I should really be getting back to work. Thank you though" she says to him, waving.

We sat on boxes in the storage room, talking about what just happened to me.

"Wow, he must've been a wizard then" she says.

"But he was so kind to me." I say, "He rescued me Lettie."

"Of course he did, he was trying to steal your heart." she tells me, "You are so lucky Sophie. If that wizard was Howl, he would've eaten it." I give her a look.

"You know as well as I do, that most rumors are fake. We don't know who he is, except for what rumors say about him, so how can we assume that we know him?" I tell her. "And even if the rumors were true, he wouldn't eat my heart. Howl only does that to beautiful girls."

"Don't give me that. You need to be more careful, it's dangerous out there" she says, "Even the Witch of the Waste is back on the prowl. Are you listening?"

Though I was daydreaming about the mystery man. I told you my mind wanders.

"Huh?" was my very smart answer.

"Ugg!" she scoffs and gives me a look.

One of Lettie's co-workers moves a box and stocks his head through the hole.

"Lettie, the chocolate eclairs are done" he tells her.

"Ok , be right there" she says to him.

"Thanks" he replies and put the box back.

I stand up.

"Alright, I better get going then" I say, "I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

We exit. Another co-worker says hi to Lettie.

"Now Sophie, are you sure you want to spend you life in that hat shop?" Lettie asks.

"The shop was just soo important to father. And I'm the oldest, I don't mind" I say to her.

Technically, it was important to her father. My father died before I was born. Lettie's dad took me and my mom in when she was pregnant with me. He didn't mind and he treated me like his own daughter.

She shakes her head.

"I'm not asking what father wanted. I'm asking what you want" she says. The delivery guy leaves and Lettie say bye to him.

"It's you life, Sophie. Do something for you for once, will you?" she calls to me as I walk away.

"Bye Lettie" I say. I know it seems rude, but she does this everytime I visit her.

I take the bus home. I look at the city and start to think my life over.

I arrive home. I unlock the door and walk in. I lock it and walk further inside. I take of my hat and cloak. I set them on the counter and light a candle. I hate candles. You know what we need. We need something that can run on something, like lightning. Pfft. What am I thinking. Next, I'll be thinking that man will walk on the moon.

My ear twitches as someone comes in. I turn around.

"I'm sorry, but the shops closed now ma'am. I could've sworn I locked that door. Must've forgotten." I tell the woman.

She walks towards me.

"What an ugly shop, I've never seen such ugly little hats" she says, looking around. Uh, rude much! "Though, you're by far the ugliest thing here."

Ok that's it!

I growl loudly at her.

"Ok, what gives you the right to come into my shop and insult me?!" I growl at her. I walk past her and open the door.

"Here's the door. Get out and don't let it hit ya where mother nature split ya!" I growl at her louder.

"Standing up to the Witch of the Waste, thats plucky" she says. I gasp. Not good.

"The Witch of the Waste" I whisper.

The blob things that followed my and the mystery man appear in my doorway. The Witch of the Waste becomes transparent and flies at me.

"The best part about that spell is that you can't tell anyone about it. My regards to Howl" she says and leaves.

Spell? What spell?

I stand up and see my hat on the ground. I pick it up and I notice my claws are missing! I have regular fingernails!

I gasp and run to the mirror. But the girl in the mirror isn't me. Or at least, it shouldn't be me!

I move around to see if the reflection is me. It is.

My purple hair and eyes turned brown. And my fangs are gone! Along with my ears!

I look behind me. No tail!

I'M A HUMAN!

I start to walk in circles, mumbling to myself.

"Ok Sophie, stay calm. Just stay calm. This might not be all that bad. Now you can blend in and not be made fun of. Oh, who am I kidding? This is awful!"

I know I complained about being a half-demon, but I still took pride of how I looked. I liked being different. It made me, me. I don't want to be a copy of other women!

I decided to go to sleep. Maybe this is all just a bad dream.

I woke up and ran a hand through my hair. I expected my hand to run into my ears, like they always do. They didn't.

My eyes widened. I ran to my mirror.

So it wasn't a bad dream. It really happened.

I decided to hide under my blanket and sulk. Yes, not the best plan I've made, but let's be serious, when have any of my plans been good. I mean, I insulted the Witch of the Waste, for pete's sake!

"Sophie" someone called. I recognize it as my Mom's.

She knocked on my door. "Sophie!"

I decided to act sick. I used my fake sick voice.

"Don't come in here! I've got a bad cold! I don't want you to catch it!" I said acting sick.

"You sound rougher, like a man" she says. Yeah, I'm a good voice actress. I can deepen my voice to sound like a man's. It comes in handy.

"Yeah, well, I better stay in bed all day, so you go on!" I call out to her.

"Well, if you insist" she says, hesitantly. I hear her footsteps walk away. Not as well as when I was a half-demon, but still.

I go back to the mirror and talk with myself.

"I can't stay here for long. I think it'd be best if I left town, until I find a way to break this spell" I say to the mirror. I braid my, now brown, hair. I don't like braiding my hair, but I'd look more normal like this.

I grab my hat and cloak, which now that I think about it, I don't need anymore. And I sneak into the kitchen without anyone seeing me.

I pack some food for my trip.

I leave my house. I overhear some men talking about the war. I sighed. Honestly, even though I am one right now, I still think humans are worse than demons. Well, except for my family. They're the best.

**End of Ch.3**

**Me: So that's the end of Ch.3! Hey, Howl?**

**Howl: *looks away from his wife, who's glaring at him* Yes?**

**Me: *smirks* What do you think of Sophie now?**

**Howl: *freezes* Uh, um *looks nervously at his wife***

**Sophie: *grits her teeth* Yeah, Howl. What **_**do **_**you think of her?**

**Howl: Uh, she is, um, complicated?**

**Me: *snickers* **

**Sophie: *glare intensifies by x10* **

**Howl: Um, I'm, uh, going to take a walk *runs out the door***

**Me: HAHAHA! **

**Sophie: *glares at me***

**Me; *stops laughing* Uh, please review, hope you enjoyed it, yada yada yada. Hey Howl, wait up! *runs after Howl***


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Wizard and the Half-Demon**_

**Me: So, me and Howl are hiding from Sophie, because for some reason she's mad at us. I mean, I understand Howl, but why me?**

**Howl: Maybe because you started all of this?**

**Me: *frowns at him* You know, I-**

**Howl: SSH! *whispers* I hear her coming**

**Me: *shuts up quickly***

_**Sophie's shadow appears on the ground in front of them. Then it walks away.**_

**Me and Howl: *lets out breath***

**Me: So, anyway, here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Door opens quickly.**_

**Sophie: GOTCHA!**

**Me and Howl: AAAAAAHHHHHH! *run past her and out of sight***

**Sophie: *sigh* Honestly, I was going to apologize for earlier. Guess I have to chase them some more. *runs after them***

**Ch.4**

I pass a man on the bridge.

"Hey, do you need help?" he asks.

"No that's alright" I tell him.

"So very kind" I mumble, smiling.

Now that I'm no longer a half-demon, people have been nicer to me. Though I don't think that they know it's me.

I ask a man if I can hitch a ride on his wagon of hay.

"Sure there's room in the back, if you don't mind. Where're you heading?" he asks.

"Just a little ways farther from where you're going" I tell him.

The ride was a little bumpy, but I didn't mind.

"You're crazy, sweetheart! There's nothing but witches and wizards out there!" the man calls to me as I leave.

"Thank you, I'll be fine!" I call back.

"Is she really going to the land of the waste by herself?" I hear a woman, probably his wife, ask him.

"She says she's looking for her sister" he tells her.

I started to climb up the mountain.

I rest halfway up. I eat my lunch, looking at the scenery.

"I'll never get there with these legs" I mumble, "At least these teeth are useful, though I miss my fangs."

I see a stick in a bush. That could be a great walking stick. I walk over to it and try to pull it out.

"It might be too big" I say.

I grunt as I try to pull it out. I try to push down on it, but that doesn't work either.

"Why are humans so weak?!" I call out to the sky. I glare at the stick.

"You're not going to get the best of this woman!" I say, pulling it again. I was able to get it out.

I got scared for a moment, because it looked like one of the Witch of the Waste's henchmen.

Fortunately, it was just a scarecrow.

I let go of it, but it stands by itself.

"Just a scarecrow. I was afraid you were one of those blob men" I tell it. "but how are you standing on your own like that?"

It just stares at me. Oh, duh, scarecrows don't talk. I took in what it looked like. I made a face.

"Your head's a turnip. I've always hated turnips, ever since I was a little pup" I tell it, "At least you're not upside down, now."

I turn around. "So long" I say. And I walk away.

A little while later, I'm climbing up the mountain with difficulty.

"Ugg, I hate these human limbs. I want to be a half-demon again!" I say to myself.

The wind starts to pick up.

"It's too cold. And I can still see the town, I've barely moved" I say, looking back at the town. Then I see something coming towards me.

It's turnip head.

"Go away! Quit following me! There's no need to thank me! You don't own me a thing!" I say, trying to shoo it away. He stops for a second.

"I'm sure you have some kind of spell on you, and I've had enough of witches and spells! So just go find some field and stand in it!" I say with attitude. I turn around, and keep going.

Turnip head catches up to me. I turn to him and he drops a cane he was carrying. I grab it and smile at him.

"Thank you. This cane is perfect. It's just what I need!" I thank him for the cane. "If you don't mind doing me another favor, do you think you can run off and find me a place to stay?"

He turns around and hops off. I hope he's finding me a place to stay.

I chuckle.

"I seem to have kept my personality and abilities, even if I look different" I say to myself. I continue walking.

Soon it gets a little dark, and I see a war airship in the sky.

"A battleship" I say in amazement. The wind picks up.

"Why do humans get so cold in the wind?! I was never this cold when I was a half-demon!" I say, trying to keep warm.

I'm so tired. I sit on the ground, and get in a ball to get warm. Even though it isn't as enhanced, I can smell a fire nearby.

"Maybe there's a cabin nearby" I mumble. I get up and start to head where I smell the fire.

Though I don't get far, because I freeze in shock and amazement. There, walking to me, is Howl's castle.

Turnip Head hops in front of it, to me.

"Are you insane, Turnip Head?! That's Howl's castle! This is not what I meant when I said a place to stay!" Turnip Head hops around me.

The castle, if you can call it that, stops in front of me.

"Look at that, They call this a castle?" I ask to myself.

The castle gets up and starts to move again.

Turnip Head hops after it. He turns to me, hopping after the castle. I guess he's trying to get me to go in.

"Is that the way in?" I ask, running towards it.

"Slow down! For pete's sake!" I say, trying to catch up with the castle.

"This would be alot easier if I was still a half-demon!" I yell. The castle seems to pick me up, though my cloak falls off and blows away.

"My cloak!" I say, looking back at it. Turnip Head hops after it.

I turn to the door and open it. I look inside. There's a small stairway inside. Though it's warm and that's all that matters.

I turn to Turnip Head, who's hopping to the castle with my cloak.

"It's nice and warm in here, so I'm going in. Oh, my cloak! Thanks!" I say to him, grabbing my cloak, "Howl won't want eat my heart, that's for sure! It's been a pleasure meeting you, even if you are my least favorite vegetable! Take care Turnip Head!"

I walk in. It's nice and warm. I walk to the hearth. There's a chair in front of it, so I sit down.

The fire looks like it's going out so I get up and put two more logs on it. I look around.

"What a dump" I say, bluntly. There trash, spiderwebs, and cobwebs, all around the place. "When I think castle, this is not what I picture." I sit down again.

"Well, at least I still have my attitude and what not" I say.

I start to fall asleep. That's weird. I think the fire have eyes.

"I don't envy you lady. That is one bad curse" Someone says. I sit up quickly. "Curses are tough, you're going to have a hard time with that one."

I think the fire just talked to me.

"The fire just talked" I say in amazement. Either I'm hallucinating or he's a fire demon. This could work out in my favor.

"Let me guess, that curse won't allow you to talk about it" he says.

"Are you a fire demon?" I ask.

"Yep. I'm an extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifier" he says in a funny voice. "I just like to do that once and a while."

"A fire demon. Then maybe you can help me break my curse!" I say, hopeful.

"Maybe, look, if you can help break the spell that's on me, then I'll help break the spell that's on you, you got it?" Calcifier says.

"If you're a demon, then how do I know I can trust you?" I say, smirking, "Do you promise, you'll help me if I help you?"

"I don't know. Demons don't make promises. You should know that, being half." he says.

"Used to be" i say, sadly.

"Hey, come on, even if you look different physically, inside you're still a demon. I mean, your personality hasn't changed, has it?" Calcifier says.

"No, I guess you're right" I say smiling, "So do you promise?"

"Like I said before, I don't know" he says.

"Fine then, find someone else to help you" I say, pretending to fall asleep.

"Come on, you should feel sorry for me! That spell keep me stuck in this castle, and Howl treats me like I'm his slave! And it burns me up. You gotta keep the water hot, the rooms warm," he kept going, but I started to actually fall asleep.

You can't blame me. It was nice and warm, and I'm tired from walking so long.

"If you can figure out how to break this thing I'm in with Howl, then you can break my spell. After that, I can easily break the spell that's on you." Calcifier say, though I can barely hear him.

"Alright, then it's a deal" I say, sleepily. Then I fall asleep.

**End of Ch.4**

**Me: So Sophie caught us and apologized about earlier. Then she and Howl went off somewhere. I think their reading books or something. *shrugs* Oh well. So Half-Demon turned Human Sophie reached Howl's castle. What'll happen when she meets Howl? *shrugs again* I don't know, I haven't written it yet. So please review, if you do I'll play a prank on Howl! BYE-BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Wizard and the Half-Demon**_

**Me: So, I promised I'd play a prank on Howl if you reviewed but even if you didn't, I still want to play a prank on him. Oh, Howl!**

**Howl: *walks in* Yes?**

**Me: Guess what!**

**Howl: What?**

**Me: No, guess!**

**Howl: Just tell me**

**Me: *pouts* You ruined the fun. Anyway, I wish you congratulations and good luck!**

**Howl: *looks at me weirdly* What do you mean?**

**Me: Oh, you don't know? Sophie's pregnant!**

**Howl: *looks shocked* W-W-WHAT?!**

**Me: Yep! Good Luck, Daddy! *pats him on the back***

**Howl: *faints***

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sophie: *walks in and sees Howl* What happened?**

**Me: I told him you were pregnant! HAHAHAHA!**

**Sophie: …..**

**Me:Oh, come on, it's funny!**

**Sophie: Um, about that..**

**Me: *stops laughing***

**Sophie: Yeah. Surprise!**

**Me: *eye twitches* *faints***

**Sophie: Um *turns to reviewers* She, uh, had her story written out, so I guess I'll give it to you. Um, please enjoy and I'll try to wake them up.**

**Ch.5**

I wake up to loud knocking on the door. I stretch out my back.

I hear footsteps and look towards the stairs. I see legs run down them. I quickly pretend to be asleep.

"Hey, who's this lady?" a little boy's voice says.

"Porthaven door" Calcifier says. What does he mean by that?

"How'd she get in here?" the boy asks.

I open my eyes and look at the little boy. He has brown hair and is wearing a green and white shirt, and green pants.

He grabs a cloak and puts it on. It makes him look like an old man.

"Standby" he says, though now his voice sounds old.

He turns the lock and the color wheel next to the door moves to blue. What the heck.

"Good afternoon, mayor." the boy says.

"Good afternoon sir. Would the great wizard Jenkins be at home?" the mayor asks. Umm, isn't this Howl's moving castle?

"I'm afraid that my master isn't home at the moment. I will speak for him, in his absence" the boy says. I sit up, stretching some more. Chairs are very uncomfortable to sleep on.

"An invatation from his majesty the king. The war is getting worse! The king requires that every wizard and witch aid our country! Wizard Jenkins must report to the palace immediatley." the mayor says.

I get off the chair and give Calcifier more wood.

"I can't believe humans are so bloodthirsty. And they give us demons a hard time." I say.

"And what do you think you're doing here, lady?" the boy asks.

"Calcifier said that I could come in" I says, smiling.

"I did not! She just wandered in here from the wastes!" he says.

"She's from the wastes? How do we know she's not a witch?" the boy asks. Obviously he didn't hear me say us demons.

"Do you really think I'd let a witch in here? She's a half-demon" Calcifier tells him.

"A half-demon? She doesn't look like one" the boy says.

"Just because she doesn't look like one, doesn't mean that she isn't" Calcifier says. A bell rings. "Porthaven door again!"

"Must be a customer" the boy says. He puts his disguise back on.

He walks to the door. "Stand by!"

He opens the door and a little girl appears.

"Yes, child?" the boy asks.

"My mom sent me here to pick up a spell" the little girl says. I notice that we're not in the wastes anymore.

"Ah, yes. Please do come in" the boy says.

"Ok" the little girl says.

"Don't cause any trouble, lady" the boy says.

The little girl stares at me.

I walk to the window.

"It's not the wastes" I say.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you a witch too?" the little girl asks. She's so cute! I may be a half-demon, but I'm female. I have motherly instincts.

"That's right. I'm the scariest witch of them all!" I say, smiling. The little girl giggles. SO CUTE!

"Dust your ship with this powder and the wind will favor it" the boy says, giving her a package. The girl pays him.

"Thanks" she says. Then she leaves.

"Farewell child" the boy says. She closes the door.

"Quit telling lies to our customers!" the boy tells me. Uh, have you looked at yourself lately?!

"What about you?! You're wearing a disguise!" I say mad. I may have motherly instincts towards children, but that doesn't mean I won't get mad at them when they talk back at me.

"I have to I'm practicing my magic" he says. Oh yes, that makes it sooo much better.

The bell rings again.

"It's the kingsbeary**(AN: Can someone tell me if that's how you spell it?)** door!" Calcifier says. I thought we were in Porthaven.

The boy walks down. "Standby!"

He turns the lock knob. The color wheel turns to the red. Can someone please tell me what going on!

"Good day. Would this be the residence of the Great Wizard Pendragon?" a soldier asks. What happened to Jenkins, or even better, Howl?!

"It is" the boy says.

"I bare an invatation from his majesty the king. Please inform Pendragon that all witches and wizards are required to report for duty at the palace" the soldier says. I walk down the stairs.

"I'll inform him right away" they boy says. I never caught his name.

I stop at the bottom. The soldier leaves.

"This is the royal city, isn't it?" I ask the boy.

"Move it, lady! Or you lose your nose!" the boy says. Rude much!

He closes the door after I come in.

"And stop wandering around!" he says.

The boy walks away, and I smirk. I turn the color knob to green.

I open the door and look out.

OK, green means the wastes.

I walk back in and turn it to blue.

Blue is Porthaven.

I walk back in.

I keep turning it.

"Leave it alone, lady! I'm getting angry!" the boy come up behind him.

"This is a magic house, isn't it" I say.

"Ugg!" he says, annoyed.

"So, tell me, where does the balck one lead?" I ask.

"Only Master Howl knows that" he says, walking away.

"I need some breakfast. I'm starved!" he says, opening a drawer.

He grabs bread and cheese. I walk to the food and find some bacon.

"Don't you want some bacon and eggs?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we can't use the fire. Master Howl's not here" he says. I chuckle.

I grab a pan. "Don't worry. I can cook" I say. I walk to Calcifier.

"It doesn't matter if you can cook. Calcifier only obeys Master Howl" the boy says. We'll just see about that.

"That's right lady. I'm not taking any orders from you!" Calcifier says. He blews rasberries at me. I ignore him.

I notice my hats on the floor, though I don't need it anymore. I pick it up and put it aside.

"Alright Calcifier. Let's get cooking!" I say. I move my cloak a bit. Yes, I'm still wearing it. I don't think the boy and Calcifier will take my choice of clothes lightly.

"I told you, I don't cook! I'm a scary and powerful fire demon!" he yells. I growl at him. He gets a little scared. Yeah, I can be just as scary buddy!

"How would you like a bucket of cold water in your face?!" I growl, "Or maybe I could tell Howl about our little deal?" I growl, softly, so the boy doesn't hear.

"Oh, stupid me! I never should have let her in here!" he yells. I try to put the pan on him. He fights me.

"So what'll it be?" I say, smirking. He loses the fight, since I'm stronger even though I'm human now.

"That's right. That's a good fire" I say, putting bacon on the pan.

"Here's another curse. May all your bacon burn" Calcifier says. I smirk at him.

"I think I'll like some tea too. Do you have a kettle?" I ask the boy.

He nods. "Sure."

"Hey, hey! What're you doing? Don't get the kettle! Who's side are you on, anyway?" Calcifier says. At least the boy respects me some more now.

"Markel, Markel, What're you doing?" Calcifier asks. So that's his name. Hmm, never heard a name like that before.

A ding sounds.

"Huh?" Makel says.

The door opens and mystery man come in.

"Master Howl. The kings messagers were here. They said you have to report to the palace. As Pendragon and Jenkins" Markel says.

Oh great. Not only was mystery man a wizard, he's Howl! My life is just great, isn't it? So Howl is leading a triple life. Didn't see that coming.

I look away and continue cooking.

"Calcifier. You're being so obedient" Howl says.

"Not on purpose! She bullied me!" Calcifier says, mad.

"Not just anybody can do that" Howl says, smiling, "And you are, who?"

I look at him.

"Uh, I'm Sophie. I'll be your new cleaning lady starting today" I lie.

"Give that to me" he says, putting his hand on mine to take the wooden spoon.

"Hand me two more slices of that bacon and six more of those eggs" he says, holding the pan to me.

I grab two pieces of bacon and put them on the pan. He holds the pan back over Calcifier.

I give Howl the eggs one by one.

He cracks them on the side of Calcifier's stand and opens them over the pan. He feeds Calcifier the eggshells. Ew.

Calcifier seems to like them.

"So, who invited you to clean?" Howl asks, still cooking.

"Uh Calcifier did. He's disgusted by how dirty it is in here. Calcifier is a friend of mine, so he asked me to come clean" I lie.

"But-" Calcifier starts, but stops when I glare at him. "Uh, I mean yeah. She's one of my kind, and she was in need of work. So I decided to help both of us."

"One of your kind?" Howl asks.

"She's a half-demon!" Markel says. Howl smiles.

"A half-demon, huh? Well you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want" Howl tells me. I smile at him.

"Thanks" I say.

"Hmm, Markel, get the plates!" Howl calls to him. He walks over to the table with the pan.

"Wait a minute. You all are gonna eat while I do all the work?!" Calcifier complains.

"Oh, stop whining, Cal" I say, smirking.

"Cal?" he asks.

"Well, it's better than Calcifier" I say, shrugging.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT"S BETTER?!" he yells.

"It's shorter. Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it" I say walking to the table.

"Come have some breakfast Sophie" Markel says.

"Ok" I say, smiling at him. That's much better than earlier.

"You don't have to wear that cloak, Sophie. You can take it off" Howl says, looking at me.

"Oh, um, well" I say.

"It's fine" Howl says, smiling.

"Um, ok" I say, unsurely. I walk over to the chair I slept on. I take off my cloak and put it on my chair.

Cal and Markel stare at me with wide eyes. Howl just smiles at me, like he knew I was wearing this the entire time.

"See, now isn't that better?" he asks. I nod my head. Markel and Cal snap out of their shock.

"Take a seat" Markel says, wiping a plate. Howl is moving things out of the way, while holding the food.

I sit down at the table. Markel pours me some tea, while Howl gives me my plate of food.

Markel holds out two spoons and a fork.

"Which do you want? You only get one cause the rest are dirty" Markel says. Oh boy. I have so much work to do.

I choose a spoon. Howl cuts bread for everyone.

"Bread, Markel" Howl says, giving him his slice. "Sophie." He holds out a piece for me.

I reach out to take it. "Thanks."

"So friends, enjoy. Bon appetite" Howl says, holding out his cup.

Markel does it too, so I join in.

"I can't remember the last time we had a real breakfast" Markel says, literally digging into his food.

I give him a look.

"Even the manners in this house are a mess" I mumble.

"So, what do you have hidden in your pocket, Sophie?" Howl asks. What does he mean?

I look at him confused, then reach into my short's pocket. I pull out a red card.

"What's this?" I ask, confused.

"Give it to me" Howl says. I shrug and hand it to him. At least try to. Before I could give it to Howl, it zaps us. I drop it and it hits the table.

The red card burns away and leaves a symbol on the table.

Markel gasps.

"Scorch marks. Howl, can you read them?" he asks.

"That is ancient sorcery, and quite powerful too" Howl says, his blonde hair flying up a little. Why? Don't ask me.

"It's from the Witch of the Waste?" Markel asks. Howl concentrates on the symbol.

"You who swallowed a falling star, oh heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me. That can't be good for the table" Howl says. He holds his hand over the mark and burns it away.

"Wow it's gone" Markel says in amazement.

"The mark may be gone, but the spell is still there. Excuse me my friends please continue your meal" Howl says, getting up. He grabs his plate. He walks over to Cal.

"Calcifier, move 60 miles to the west" Howl says, feeding his food to Cal.

Howl walks upstairs. "And while you're at it, make hot water for my bath" Howl says, before he goes up.

"Fine. Like moving the castle isn't hard enough" Cal complains again. I give him a look.

"Wow. You are just a complainer" I say.

"HEY!" he yells, insulted.

"You're not working for the Witch of the Waste, are you?" Markel asks, looking at me critically.

I'm mad.

"I would never work for that witch! She's the one who mmph mmph mmm" I try to say, but I can't because of the curse. I get up and slam my fists on the table.

"If I ever get my hands on that witch, I'm gonna rip her eyes from their sockets and shove them down her throat, so she can watch me tear apart her carcass!" I yell. I sit down and eat my breakfast angierly.

"Finish your breakfast!" I tell Markel sternly. He looks at me scared.

**End of Ch.5**

**Sophie: So, um, that's her chapter. Half-Demon Me is, um, complicated. They still haven't woken up yet, though.**

**Howl: Ngg *wakes up slowly* **

**Sophie: Hi Howl**

**Howl: *looks at Sophie* Oh Sophie I had a weird dream. Awsmpup told me that you were pregnant**

**Sophie: Well, she did tell you that, but she was kidding**

**Howl: *blinks* She was?**

**Sophie: Yeah. But, um, well**

**Howl: What's wrong, Sophie?**

**Sophie: I'm pregnant**

**Howl: *faints***

**Sophie: Uh, um, please review. I'm sure she'll be, uh, happy when she wakes up, if you do. Maybe it'll take some of the pregnancy surprise away. You know, so she won't faint again. So, uh, bye-bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Wizard and the Half-Demon**_

_**Awsmpup is scolding Howl in her fanfiction room**_

**Me: If I told you once I told you a thousand times, NO SEXUAL ACTIVITIES ANYWHERE NEAR ME OR MY STORIES! Now look what you did! You got sweet innocent little Sophie pregnant!**

**Howl: She's not as innocent as you think**

**Sophie: HOWL!**

**Howl: Well, you're not**

**Sophie: *whacks him with a frying pan***

**Howl: *falls to the floor***

**Me: Thank you. Now time for your scolding!**

**Sophie: UGH!**

**Me: *turns to reviewers* Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I lost my motivation for a little bit, but I'm back! Now, while I scold Sophie for her and Howl's actions, here's my story. Now, Sophie!**

**Sophie: *runs out of the room***

**Me: SOPHIE! *runs after her***

**Ch.6**

"I've had enough of this!" I exclaim, as I sweeps all the dust and dirt off the ceiling and floor. I'm wearing a rag over my mouth so I doesn't breathe in the dirt and dust.

"You guys better run before I cut your heads off!" I say to the bugs, still sweeping.  
I'm sick of being treated like a helpless girl! I'm a demon for pete's sake!"

Markel is putting our things outside so I don't ruin them or throw them away by accident.

I pour water all over the, now dirt free, floor and start to mop.

I finish mopping and pick up my bucket. I carry it to the other side of the room.

"Sophie, please" Cal says, weakly. Oh well. I'm sure he can last a bit longer.

I pick up a giant burlap rug and carry it back to where I was.

"Sophie, please. I'm going out" Cal pleads. He can wait a little longer! "Please, get me some firewood, quick!"

I use some tongs to pick up the piece of wood Cal is hanging on to.

"Hey, woah! What are you doing?" Cal asks. "No, no! I'll fall, you crazy demon with tongs!"

"You'll be fine!" I yell, putting the wood on a pot, "I'm just sweeping out the ashes!"

I start to hum while sweeping the ashes into the rug. If you're wondering why I'm humming, it's how I'm ignoring Cal. His pleading is getting annoying.

I sweep up all the ashes and fold the rug. I drag it outside.

I come back inside and see Howl holding a hand over the fireplace. Apparently, he put two more logs on the fireplace and put Cal on them. Cal seems a little small and weak. Well, now I feel guilty. As he moves up, Cal gets bigger.

Howl turned to me with a smile. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't torture my friend." I LOVE his voice! AUGH, SNAP OUT OF IT!

Howl walks to the doorway, where me and Markel are standing.

We move out of the way and Howl walks past us. I wish he'd pay more attention to us.

"Master Howl, are you going out again?" Markel asks. Howl turns the knob to the black. Howl turns to us a little.

"Markel, make sure the cleaning lady doesn't get carried away while I'm gone" Howl says. Hurtful. I have a name. Wait, was he joking?

Howl opens the door and jumps into the darkness.

The door closes and the color wheel turns to blue by itself.

Markel turns to me. "Sophie, what did you do now?"

I glare at him a little. "I didn't do anything!" I growl.

"She almost smothered me! If I die, Howl dies too, I hope you know!" Cal scolds me.

I walk to him. "And I was supposed to know that how?! And you could've lasted a bit longer, you drama queen!"

"Drama queen?! I'm not a drama queen! I'm not even female!" Cal yells.

"It's a figure of speech, you moron! You were acting dramatically! Now, quit bothering me! I've got a lot of work to do!" I growl, walking away.

Markel runs in front of me. "Wait! You can't come up here!"

"Whatever you don't want me to clean, you better hide it now" I say, smirking.

Markel gasps and looks upstairs quickly. "Save my room for last, ok?" Then he runs up the stairs quickly, stumbling every once and awhile.

I smile and chuckle. He's such a cute kid.

I walk to the halfway point, where the stairs stops and turn to the side. It's disgusting!

"What a mess!" I exclaim. I put my broom down and walk farther. I check the different places I need to clean.

I open a door. I _think_ it's the bathroom.

There's paint and potions and disgusting stuff all over it. What is with guys and cleaning up after themselves!

I walk in and open the window. I look out and see the most amazing thing ever. The castle is climbing a mountain. I look out and see a river far below.

"Incredible! Cal! Are you the one moving the castle?!" I exclaim, running down the stairs.

"Of course I am! No one else is doing any work around here!" Cal yells.

"I'm very impressed! You're a first class fire demon! I like your spark!" I yell. I run back upstairs to admire the view again.

"She likes my spark!" I hear Cal yell to himself.

"AH! Not ready! Not ready!" Markel says, quickly closing his door.

I ignore him and run to the door that leads to a balcony. I pull it open with a little trouble and run outside.

I love the outdoors! Well, only when there's no humans around.

I go to the rail and look below. I can see everything! There's a family of deer running, and a giant ocean! Or lake. Whatever! It's still an amazing view!

Markel come running out and climbs onto the first pole.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim in amazement.

"Yeah, it's called Star Lake!" Markel says. He then looks over the rail, confused.

I look too. There's a stick stuck in a hole on the castle.

"Hey, what's that stick doing in there?" Markel asks.

I come over and see who it is.

"Oh, demon" I say. I pull on the stick and out comes... TURNIP HEAD! YAY!

I pull him onto the balcony and stand him up.

"It's a scarecrow" Markel says.

"I call him Turnip Head. Somehow, he always ends upside down" I tell Markel.

Turnip Head jumps up and hops to a large pipe connected to the castle.

"He follows me everywhere. It seems that he's taken a liking to me" I say.

"That's weird. Are you sure you're not a witch, Sophie?" Markel asks. I smirk.

"Yep! I'm the worst kind of witch ever! The kind that cleans!" I say, smirking. I lean closer to Markel with every word and he leans back scared.

He's such a cute kid.

Cal stops the castle at the shore of Star Lake to rest. I honestly don't mind since I love being in nature.

Me and Markel bring out the laundry together and Turnip Head hops over to us.

We tie one end of a rope on his arm and he pulls the rope back while Markel holds the other end.

"Stop pulling so hard, Turnip Head!" Markel says, trying to keep hold of the rope. I'm opening the sheets so they can dry on the rope.

After that is done Markel helps me take a table to the edge of the shore. Turnip Head is holding the ropes on one of the giant pipes connected to the castle.

Markel brings out another chair while I serve lunch.

"I think he likes doing laundry" Markel says.

"Looks like he'll have it dry in no time" I say, watching him hop to the shore.

"I bet he's some kind of demon. Calcifier doesn't seem to mind him at all" Markel says, eating.

"I don't think so. I think he's cursed" I say, thoughtfully, "But even if he is a demon, he's probably the good kind. He's the one who lead me here."

Me and Markel watch the scenery for the rest of lunch.

After the laundry is dry, Markel volunteers to put away the laundry with Turnip Head. I stay where I am and continue to look at the lake, thinking.

I wonder when I'll break this curse. Well, if. I have no idea how to break it. I HATE BEING HUMAN! :'( I miss my beautiful wolfie self!

"We finished putting the laundry away, Sophie" Markel says, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Oh. Thank you Markel. I guess I just zoned out" I say, "But it's so strange, I've never felt so peaceful before.

I get up.

"Let me carry the chair Sophie" Markel says.

I look at him and smile gently. "Thank you Markel."

He picks up the chair and carries it inside next to me.

We go inside and see Cal trying to reach for more wood.

I walk over and grab a pile of wood. I put the pile next to Cal so he could reach them.

"This way, you don't need to ask for help" I tell him, after he gives me confused look. He smiles at me.

It gets dark out.

I make dinner for everyone, feeding Cal the scraps.

After dinner, me and Markel go to bed. I sleep in a little area near Cal.

I get settle in bed and close the curtain I put up.

_**No POV**_

The color wheel turns to black and the door opens.

The door closes and halfway to the chair Sophie slept on, Howl appears and with the body of a raven.

He slumps onto the chair and puts his raven feet in front of Cal.

"Woo, are you ok? You smell terrible" Cal says, worried.

Howl concentrates and his body slowly turns back into a humans. He lets out a sigh, exhausted.

"You shouldn't keep flying around like that. Soon you won't be able to turn back into a human" Cal says. Cal a piece of wood and puts it right in front of him.

"Isn't this great! Sophie put these here for me" Cal says, excitedly.

Howl sits up, slowly.

"This war is terrible. They've bombed from the southern coast to the northern border. It's all in flames now" Howl says.

"I can't stand the fire and gunpowder. Those guys have no manners" Cal says.

Howl smiles. "My own kind attacked me today" Howl says.

"Who? The Witch of the Waste?" Cal asks.

"No. Some mad wizards who turned themselves into monsters for the king" Howl says.

Cal gets a sad look. "Those wizards are going to regret doing that. They'll never change back into humans."

"After the war, they won't recall ever being human" Howl says.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to report to the king too?" Cal asks.

"I'm tired. Make some warm water for my bath" Howl says, getting up.

"What? Again?" Cal asks, a little upset.

Howl walks over to Sophie's sleeping area. He pulls away the curtain and looks at Sophie.

Sophie, for a reason I still don't understand, now looks like her old self. Her hair is now the light purple color it was before, her wolf ears and tail are back on her body, her nails are now claws, and her fangs are back.

Howl looks at her for a while, then he closes the curtain. He walks upstairs and starts his bath.

**End of Ch.6**

_**Awsmpup is lecturing Sophie, who is tied to a chair.**_

**Me: Now, have you learned your lesson?!**

**Sophie: Yes, ma'am**

**Me: Good! I still don't understand what possessed you to even do that kind of thing**

**Sophie: Well, we are married**

**Me: *blinks* You are?**

**Sophie: Uh, yeah. You didn't know?  
**

**Me: ...no**

**Sophie: *sighs***

**Me: Well, in that case, I didn't need to lecture you**

**Sophie: EH?!**

**Me: *shrugs* Its a natural thing for married people. But I'm still upset you did it here. *pouts***

**Sophie: ...Just talk to your reviewers and let me out of here**

**Me: What review- *sees reviewers* Uh, um... *sweatdrops and completely changes character* Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Though I can't wait for the next chapter! It's the chapter that-**

**Sophie: DON'T TELL THEM YET!**

**Me: Oh right, sorry. *winks at reviewers* You have to wait to find out! Anyway, please review! Gotta go apologize to Howl! BYE-BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Wizard and the Half-Demon**_

**Me: *bows anime style* I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!**

**Howl: *waves hands in front of him* You've said that 20 times already! I told you it's ok! **

**Me: *looks up with tears in my eyes* But I lectured you and Sophie, even though you're married! THAT WASN'T FAIR TO YOU!**

**Howl: *sweatdrop* Um, I forgive you?**

**Me: WHY DID YOU SAY IT AS A QUESTION?!**

**Howl: What Sophie?! You need help?! Don't worry, I'm coming! *runs out of the room***

**Me: *stares at where Howl ran out and blinks* SOPHIE DIDN'T CALL YOU! *turns to reviewers* Hey guys! I didn't take as long as last chapter! I'm so happy! I only own the Sophie in this story. Nothing else! Unfortunately. Anyway, here's chapter 7, which is, by far, my favorite chapter! I just love this part of the movie! Well, it's also my least favorite. You'll see why. ENJOY! *runs after Howl***

**Ch.7**

I wake up quickly to loud sounds of rushing water.

I open my curtain and see Cal eating another piece of wood.

"Is Howl back?" I ask

"Yes, and he's wasting my hot water!" Cal says.

I smile. Markel comes running downstairs.

"Hello Markel. Come with me" I say, getting up. I put on my cloak and grab a basket.

"Where're we going?" Markel asks, putting on his magic cloak.

"We're going shopping" I say, walking to the door.

"I don't know why we're doing this. Master Howl hardly eats anything!" Markel says, as we walk outside to Porthaven.

"Too bad for him" I say.

"Good morning" an old man says while tipping his hat, walking past us.

"Good morning" I say. I feel alot better now that I'm not getting any looks.

Me and Markel start to walk to the market.

"Don't you love early morning walks? And just look at the water! I've never seen the ocean before! It's beautiful!" I exclaim.

"It always looks like that" Markel says.

We eventually get to the market.

At this moment, I'm picking out potatoes and putting them in my basket.

"I hate potatos!" Markel says.

"Pay up!" I sternly tell Markel. "Thanks, have a nice day!" I say to the marketer, then I walk away.

I walk over to a fish store. I start to look through them.

"All our fish were caught fresh this morning" the man says, proudly.

Markel comes over with our basket.

"I hate fish!" he says. I glare at him. He gets a scared look. "Uh, I suddenly have a craving for fish now."

"That's better" I say.

Then a loud commotion comes from the crowd behind us.

"Looks like there's been a serious battle!" a man says to us.

"What happened?! Sorry lady, we're closed!" the marketer says, then he runs to where everyone is staring.

Me and Markel look at eachother, then head over to where everyone else is.

A badly beaten ship comes out of the giant puff of smoke.

"Come on Sophie, let's get a better look!" Markel exclaims.

"No, I don't think you should be seeing this" I say. I mean, I can handle all of this fighting and whatnot, but I don't think Markel should be experiencing those things.

I look to the side and see the worst thing.

It's a blob man! Crap!

"The witch's henchmen are here!" I tell Markel.

"What?!" Markel exclaims, looking around.

"Be quiet!" I whisper, "They're only a few feet away!"

I watch the blob man until he leaves.

"He's gone" I say, "I don't understand why no one else noticed him!"

Then all of a sudden three bombs fell into the water and exploded. The water shot upwards, when they did.

I grab Markel and pull him back.

Everyone else starts to run away. Then some guy call out and point to where they came from.

"Look up there Sophie! There's the enemy's airship!" Markel exclaimed, pointing to the airship.

The airship slowly flies and flyers fall down. I don't know what they said.

I grab Markel and start to run for home. Might as well call it that.

"Wait up Sophie!" Markel yells, as I pull him through the crowd.

We finally get home. I pull open the door and run inside with Markel.

Markel shuts the door as I yank off my cloak.

"Sophie, are you ok?!" Markel asks.

I look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I ask.

"Of course. But you ran off, pulling me, so fast, I got worried about you" he says.

I smile at him. He's a good kid.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I just can't believe humans are this stupid and bloodthirsty" I say. "I mean, even most demons aren't this thirsty for blood and war. We tend to avoid each other most of the time, so there aren't problems between races."

"Oh" Markel says, but from his eyes I can tell he doesn't accept my excuse.

My reasoning is half of the truth. That is one reason, but the other reason is that I was worried about Markel. He shouldn't be experiencing or seeing these things. He's just a kid. I didn't want him to be watching what just happened.

I'm motherly, sue me. Hey, that rhymed.

"I'm thirsty, I could go for some water. What about you?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'll go pour us some" Markel says, running to the sink.

I walk to the chair that I slept on when I first came here, and sit down.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" A scream comes from upstairs. When it does, the ground jumps up.

I hear whines and someone hit the walls.

I stand up and and Markel runs over to me.

Apparently, it was Howl screaming. Why is his hair orange?

"Sophie! You, you sabotaged me! L-look!" He yells. He runs down the stairs, and shoves his hair in my face.

"What a pretty color" I say, trying to get him to calm down. Wait, is he only wearing a towel?

"It's hideous!" he yells, "You completely ruined my magic potions in the bathroom!"

Now I feel bad. I take a step back. "I just organized things, nothing's ruined!"

"Wrong, wrong! I specifically ordered you not to get carried away!" Howl yells.

Oh he did not just say that. I'M NO ONE'S SERVANT!

"Now I'm repulsive. I can't live like this" Howl says, pathetically. Ok, now I really feel bad and

I'm going to let the servant thing slide.

"Come on, it's not that bad" I say, gently.

He starts crying. Oh boy,it's a sad day when I see a full grown man cry.

He hair turns dark blue. I gasp. It's just as pretty as my purple hair. Well, used to be purple hair.

"Well you should see it now! This shade it even better!" I say, happily. Please stop crying.

"I give up. I see no point in living if I can't be beautiful" he says, darkly.

My eyes widen. Ok, now that struck a cord. When I was younger, everyone would call me a hideous, ugly, worthless creature that deserves to die.

So you can see my point.

Then the house started shaking and shadows started to rise up. If I wasn't a half-demon, I would find this very scary. But I am, so I just find it creepy.

"Howl, cut it out. Howl, no stop it. Howl" Cal says, worried.

"He's calling the spirits of darkness. I saw him do this once before when a girl dumped him" Markel says.

Well, now I don't feel guilty anymore. He's just a big drama queen!

I walk to him. "Now, Howl, you're alright! We'll just dye your hair back again!" I say sternly.

I touch his shoulder and then his skin starts to produce this disgusting green slime.

"Ew" I say, bluntly.

I look at his face. His eyes are wide and unfocused. Now I'm annoyed, anger, and sad all at the same time.

I walk backwards. Great, my eyes are starting to water. I hate remembering these things.

"Fine! You think you got it bad?! I've been told by thousands of people that I'm ugly and deserve to die!" I yell. I run to the door.

"I've had enough of this place!" I yell, opening the door to the wastes.

It's raining. Yay. I can't believe I acted that way. And I complained about him being a drama queen!

And I forgot my cloak. This is just my lucky day, isn't it.

I walk to the shore of Star Lake.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I scream out all my anger. And then my tears fall. This is the best day ever! Not.

I start to cry as I remember the past.

_*flashback*_

_A young girl, who looks about 5 years old with wolf features, is playing with a ball. __**(AN: If you can't tell, it's young Sophie)**_

_She drops the ball and it rolls to a group of older humans. She runs over, grabs her ball, and smiles at the people._

_They give her disgusted looks. Her smile drops and her shoulders slump. _

_The adults walk away. _

_33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333_

_A group of kids are playing tag. _

_10 year old Sophie runs over to them. "Can I play?"_

_The kids look at her scared. Then one kid glares at her. "No ugly freaks allowed!" _

_The other kids shout words of agreement. "Go away!", "Beat it!", "Go die somewhere!"_

_Sophie's ears fold down, her tail slumps, and she walks away._

_33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333_

_A 14 year old Sophie is walking in the market, trying to ignore the stares and whispers, though it is really hard. _

"_Can you believe she has the nerve to show her hideous face?" _

"_She's such a freak of nature!"_

"_Someone should do the world a favor and kill that beast!"_

_Sophie tries to ignore all of them and walks home to her mom and sister._

"_Hello Sophie" Fanny says._

"_Hi" Sophie says, sadly._

_Fanny looks at her sympethetically._

_Sophie looks away and walks to her room. Her sister, who's about 12 at the time, follows Sophie._

_Lettie walks in and sees Sophie face-down on her bed._

_Lettie climbs into Sophie's bed and hugs her. Sophie turns a little and hugs Lettie back._

_They just lie there hugging each other._

_*end of flashbacks*_

I continue crying for a while. Then I stop getting pounded by raindrops.

I look up and see Turnip Head holding an umbrella over me.

I smile. "Thank you Turnip Head. You're one of the only ones who are nice to me."

Markel runs out and grabs my arm. "Sophie! You need to come back inside! We need your help! Howl's in trouble!"

He pulls me back to the castle.

"Sophie! Sophie, help him please! Sophie, do something!" Cal yells, when I come in. He's holding his wood up, so Howl's slime doesn't get it wet.

Howl is slumped onto the edge of the fireplace.

"Such drama" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Is he dead?" Markel asks, worried.

"No, he's just throwing a tantrum" I say, "Give me a hand."

"Ok" Markel says.

We push the chair to the stairs. I grab Howl and Markel runs upstairs.

"Get the hot water running!" I yell.

"Right!" he calls down.

"Come on Howl. You can still walk" I say. I look back for a second and see Howl's towel on the ground. Oh boy.

I avoid looking down for the rest of the way.

I walk him inside the bathroom and Markel helps me put him in the bathtub.

"Get him cleaned up Markel" I say, closing the door.

"Now I have to mop again" I say.

**End of Ch.7**

_**Howl runs into a closet.**_

**Me: *runs past closet* HOWL! COME BACK, I NEED TO APOLOGIZE! *stops running and turns to reviewers* So there the chapter. Now you know why it's my favorite and least favorite. The flashbacks are all mine. Well, the first is based off of Inuyasha's flashback of his mother** **in one of the first episode, but it's still different from it (not really). Btw, I have a Tumblr that you should check out. You can request stories and whatnot to me there. My blog is .com, so check it out. I have to go on a wizard hunt! BYE-BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Wizard and the Half-Demon**_

**Me: Hiya! I still haven't been able to find Howl. I need to get him a shock collar. That way, whenever he runs from me, I press a button. *throws arms up* Then he can't run away, because he's paralyzed! *blinks and moves a hand to her mouth* But I have to find him first. I also made Sohpie on my DollDivine Story OC gallery, so just type in Half-Demon Sophie. And I also made her as a human. Either type in Sophie or go to my page and look through my Story OC gallery (which is easier). Anyway, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!  
**

**Ch.8**

I finish mopping. Howl is in his room, resting. I pour a cup of warm milk for him. I figured he need it after what just happened.

"Howl? Howl, I'm coming in" I say, opening the door.

I look around. His room is full of toys, magical items, and etc. It's really crowded.

I walk over to Howl's bed. Man, he's handsome. Wait, did I just think that?! Well, I do prefer his hair dark blue, rather than blonde.

"I brought you some warm milk. Want a sip?" I ask. He shakes his head no. Either he's depressed or he's still mad at me. Possibly both.

I frown a little. I didn't do I on purpose. "I'll leave it here. Try to drink it before it gets cold."

I walk to the door and start to turn the knob.

"Sophie, wait" Howl calls.

I stop and turn around. I head back to Howl's bed.

"Do you want some milk?" I ask. He shakes his head no, again. Uh-oh, what did I do now?

I frown. I sit down on a chair, next to him.

A little bell started to ring above us.

Howl gasps and his eyes open quickly.

"The Witch of the Waste is trying to find my castle" Howl says, worried. My eyes widen. Why did I figure that out? I'm the one who saw her blob men,

"Maybe I should have said this earlier, I saw her henchmen at the harbour" I say.

"I'm such a big coward. All I do is hide. And all of this magic is just a way to keep everybody away. I can't stand how scared I am" Howl says. This is surprising.

"If you're trying to keep everybody away, why did you let Me and Markel stay?" I ask, confused.

He didn't answer. Hmm, maybe he'll tell me some other time.

"Well, why is The Witch of the Waste trying to hunt you down?" I ask. Thankfully, he answers this time.

"She was once quite beautiful, so I pursued her. Then I realized she wasn't, so as usual, I ran away" Howl says. Why do I doubt that she was ever beautiful?

I look to the ceiling and sigh.

"I can't run much longer though. I have to report to the palace. As both pendragon _and _Jenkins" Howl says.

"How many aliases do you have anyway?" I ask.

"As many as I need to keep my freedom" Howl says.

"Just refuse the King's invitation" I say, bluntly.

"See that?" Howl says, pointing to a letter on the wall. It looks like he used it as a darts board...hmm. "That's the oath I took when I entered the Royal Sorcery Academy. I must report to the palace whenever I'm summoned."

I purse my lips for a second, then I have an idea. "You know Howl, I think you should see the king!"

His eyes pop open with shock and he looks at me. "What?!"

"Give him a piece of your mind! Tell him this war is pointless! And you refuse to take part!" I say, confidently.

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "You obviously don't know what they're like."

I frown and look to the floor. "I know exactly what they're like."

Howl looks at me. "Sophie, I didn't mean-"

I shake my head. "No, it's ok. Anyway, he's our king. He should want to hear what all our citizens what to say!"

He gasps loudly and jumps up. "I've got it!"

"Why don't you go to the Palace for me?!" He exclaims.

"HUH?!" I exclaim.

"Just say that you're Pendragon's sister! And your brother is such a cowardly wizard, that he's too afraid to show his face! Maybe then Madame Suliman will give up on me!" Howl exclaims. This is a lot of exclaiming.

"EH?!" I yell. I don't know who Madame Suliman is, but From the sound of things, I don't think I'll like her.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Markel and Cal are just staring at me and Howl as I get ready. I put my cloak on and Howl hands me the invitation.

Howl is holding his blanket over his body. Don't know why. Maybe he was just too lazy to put clothes on. Wait, that would mean he's naked. AH! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER SOPHIE!

"You're wearing that cloak, after I used all that magic to make your outfit look pretty?" Howl asks.

"Markel, tell Howl I'm not talking to him" I say. Yeah, I'm a little ticked off that he convinced me to do this.

"Sophie said-" Markel starts to say, but Howl cuts him off.

"I heard her Markel" Howl says. I think he's annoyed that I'm ignoring him.

"Come on Sophie. It's not like I'm asking you to do much" Howl says, upset.

"Of course you're not. You're just asking me to walk into my possible death" I say, sarcastically.

"You're not walking into your death" Howl says, annoyed.

"Do you have any idea what they do to demons at the Palace?! If they find out that I'm a Half-Demon, I'll be thrown into the prison cells! And that's only if I'm lucky!" I yell.

"They won't find out! You look nothing like a demon!" Howl exclaims.

"By what you've said, Madame Suliman isn't stupid! She'll figure it out! Besides we look nothing alike, they'll know I'm lying!" I yell.

"Just tell them you take after our mother, while I take after our father" Howl says, like it's obvious.

"Why do you get to take after our father?" I whine. At this point of time I'm just trying to stall. I don't really feel like dying today.

"...Does it really matter?" Howl asks, exasperated.

"...Maybe" I say.

"Stop stalling!" Howl yells.

"Stalling? I'm not stalling anything!" I say. Yes I am.

"Yes you are" Howl says, annoyed.

"No I'm not" I say.

"Yes you are. You're doing it right now" Howl says.

"I'm, stalling?" I ask.

"Yes!" he says.

"Stalling?" I ask.

"Stalling!" he yells.

"Stall~ing?" I say.

"Yes!"

"You think... I'm...stalling?" I ask.

"YES!" Howl yells.

"For demons sake, just leave and get it over with Sophie!" Cal yells.

I sigh. "Fine."

I walk to the door. "Take care of him Markel."

"Ok" he says.

"Good luck!" Cal calls.

"I'm gonna need it" I mutter under my breathe.

I turn the color knob to Kingsburry **(AN: Still don't know how to spell it, sorry)**. Howl jumps behind me.

He grabs my hand and slips on a ring (my pointer finger, mind you). "This charm will guarantee your safe return."

I look back at him.

He smiles at me. "Don't worry. I'll follow behind you in disguise."

He opens the door for me. "Now, off you go!"

I walk out and he closes the door.

I look at the ring on my finger. "Why do I get the feeling it's not going to work."

I start to walk to the Palace.

As I walk, I look around. There are a few crows flying around. Oh boy. If there's one thing I've learned as a Half-Demon, it's that crows always mean bad luck. Sometimes, death. Though that's mostly for ravens.

"I wonder what Howl disguised himself as. Surely, not a crow" I say.

I walk past a statue. There are pigeons resting on it.

"Can't be a pigeon. He's too flamboyant for that." I say out loud.

Then a soldier on a plane flies by. There's a woman giggling on the back.

"That could be him" I deadpanned.

I finally get to the Palace gate. Unfortunately, the Palace is like 50 feet away from the gate.

Then I whine. "Look how far I still have to go."

I take in a deep breath, then continue walking.

There's so many people here. Especially soldiers.

Eeep.

I walk firmly, but warily to the Palace.

As I walk, I notice something behind me. I look back, while walking.

It's a dog...YAY! As a half wolf demon, I have a natural liking to dogs.

I stop, turn around, and stoop down to it. The dog stops as well.

I pet him behind the ear. "Hey there boy. Sorry, but I have to go."

I stand back up, and continue walking.

I look back at the dog, but apparently he wants to follow me.

I look around to see if anyone is listening. "Howl, you disguised yourself as an old dog?"

The dog coughs. I can't tell if that's a yes, or a cough. I'll take it as a yes.

"You couldn't think of something a bit more useful?" I ask, annoyed, "Do you know how hard it is to do things when you're a human!"

Then the blob men walk next to me, carrying a colorful box. That small thing couldn't possibly carry-

"Look who's here. The ugly freak from the hat shop."

Spoke too soon.

"The Witch of the Waste" I growl.

"Thank you for sending my scorching love note to Howl" she says.

I quickly look down at Howl. At least, I think it is.

"How is he doing by the way?" she asks.

"He's acting like a big baby. Not to mention he's working me to the bone as his cleaning lady" I say.

"Hm,hm,hm,hm. How delightful" she says.

Grr, I'll show you delightful. I'd like to introduce you to my fist, that'll be very delightful. For me.

"So tell me, what business do you have here at the palace?" she asks.

"Job hunting. I'm sick of working for Howl" I lie, "What about yourself?"

"I received a royal invitation. That idiot Suliman finally realized how much she needs my powers" she says.

"If you're so great, why don't you remove this spell you put on me?" I growl.

"I'm sorry dear. My talent lies with casting spells, not breaking them. Bye Mortal" she says., closing her curtain. Her blob men carry her ahead of me.

GGGGGRRRRRRR!

"Now wait just a minute! You get back here right now!" I yell, running. Though I can't catch up to them.

Curse these human limbs!

"If I didn't have you to worry about, I would've clobbered her!" I growl at Howl, blaming him.

I walk through the gates. Howl's panting behind me.

"Come on Howl. We can do this. Just act natural" I say sternly, but quietly. Don't need the guards to know that the famous wizard Howl is here.

We walk up to the stairs. The Witch of the Waste is only three steps up and she's already tired. I actually pity her now. Even I don't have that much trouble. Then again, I still have most of my muscle even if they're weakened and she's much bigger.

...Nope, still hate her.

I start climbing them, with some ease.

I hear a cough. I look back and see Howl is still at the bottom. Oh, come on!

I sigh and walk back down. The Witch of the Waste is now nine steps up, and sounds like she's dying.

I pick up Howl. Dang, what does he eat?!

He feels freaking 300 pounds!

"Howl, why are you so heavy?!" I ask.

I pass the Witch.

"Wait! Help! I can't make it!" she pleads.

I almost turned back to help her.

Almost.

"What'd you say?! You suddenly remembered how to break the spell you put on me?!" I ask. Man, Howl's heavy.

"I told you, I don't know how!" she says.

Oh well, it was worth a shot.

"Then start studying!" I yell.

Now, Howl's too heavy.

"I have to rest a bit" I say, "Why are you so heavy?!"

I put Howl down.

I look back and see the Witch climbing with much trouble.

"Why don't you give up already?! You're kidding yourself!" I say.

"I've waited... for fifty years now to be invited here! Ever since that Suliman... banished me to live in the Wastes!" she says.

"Well, good luck then! Too bad I'm not stronger, or I'd lend you a hand!" I say.

"Come here Howl" I whisper, beckoning him to me.

"You cold-hearted freak! I should've turned you a frog instead!" she yells.

I climb closer to the top. "I'm 18 years old! I shouldn't be having this much trouble!"

I finally get to the top. I put Howl down on his back. He wiggles to his front and gets on his feet. Well, paws actually.

I turn around to the Witch. "You're almost there!"

"Honored guest, please follow me" a too happy-go-lucky annoying voice says.

I turn a little. "You should go and help her up the rest of these stairs."

"I'm strictly forbidden to offer that assistance" the man says.

"Well that's rude! The King himself invited her" I say. Human's disgust me.

"Come on! Let's go! Don't give up now! Are you a witch or aren't you?" I cheer her on, my breath back.

Yeah, I kind of pity her for real.

"Ohhh, just shut up!" she says.

Dang, she looks like she's melting. Wait, I think she really is!

Ew.

"What happened? You look so much older!" I say.

Then we walk in.

**End of Ch.8**

**Me: And there you go! Next chapter, Suliman appears. Lord knows how I hate her! She's such a word that rhymes with witch! No I haven't found Howl. Unfortunately. Though, don't fret! My friend is letting me borrow her dog thing to sniff him out!**

**Inuyasha: HEY!  
**

**Me: What? **

**Inuyasha: I have a name! And you based this off of me! I deserve respect!**

**Me: Pfft! Respect my butt! You're one to talk! You never give Kagome respect! Which is why she gave my the ability to use the prayer beads!  
**

**Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOO!  
**

**Me: YEEEEESSSSS! Now, Inuyasha, either you be a good boy, or you get the S word!  
**

**Inuyasha: *grumbles***

**Me: Now, sniff out Howl boy!**

**Inuyasha: *growls* **

**Me: *glares* **

**Inuyasha: *flinches and starts to sniff***

**Me: While he sniffs around, please review! If you do, Inuyasha might be more motivated! BYE-BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wizard and the Half-Demon**

_**Awsmpup and Inuyasha pop out of nowhere**_

**Inuyasha: How did you do that?**

**Me: Do what?**

**Inuyasha: Transport us from the beach to your review room**

**Me: Oh, that was easy. I-**

_**A scream comes out of the closet. Howl runs out of the room and a shark with legs chases him around.**_

**Me: HOWL!**

**Howl: *stops running and looks at me* AAAAAHHHHH! *runs out of the room*  
**

**Me: ...Well that's mean.**

_**The shark with legs comes over to Awsmpup and sits like a dog.**_

**Me: *pets shark* Good boy Sharkey!**

**Inuyasha: Sharkey?**

**Me: *looks at Inuyasha and smiles innocently* I'm creative aren't I?**

**Inuyasha: *sweatdrops* Uh, sure...**

**Me: Sick 'im Sharkey!**

**Sharkey: *runs out of the room after Howl***

**Me: Anyway, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever! I've been so busy! Thank you all my faithful readers! So I won't keep you any longer! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy! Inuyasha! Follow that mutant shark! *runs after Sharkey***

**Inuyasha: *sighs* Why did I agree to this? Oh wait, I didn't! *runs after Sharkey as well***

**Ch.9**

I walk in, proudly. I look around, curious. The Witch is panting and slowly walking behind me. I feel really bad for her.

"Ms. Pendragon and The Witch of the Waste!" the man calls to everyone in the room.

I turn to the Witch. "Pull yourself together! Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

I wait for her and continue walking when she is beside me.

"Ms. Pendragon and The Witch of the Waste!" the man calls again.

"You're name's Pendragon? Why does that name sound so familiar?" The Witch asks, mostly to herself.

"Uh, because that was the name of my tacky hat shop" I tell her, nervous but proud, "Don't you remember?"

"Is that what is was?" she asks.

"Wait in here please" the man who showed us to the room says.

He closes the door. I look around. I'm getting a bad feeling about this room. Howl is standing beside me.

The Witch gasps. "A chair! It's mine!" she yells, well as much of a yell her wheezing voice can be, running to the chair.

It was the only chair in the middle of the entire room.

She quickly sits down and breathes for air. I stay where I was, worried. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it.

Howl runs to another door on my left.

"Howl! Get back here!" I whisper.

I look at the Witch and then quickly follow him.

It's a little room. Then the wall opens. A little boy, who looks surprisingly like a younger Howl when he was blonde, appears.

He bows and holds his arm out beside him. "This way please ma'am."

I follow the boy through a hallway. We exit the hallway, into a giant greenhouse. It's very pretty in here. I look around at all the plants and fountains.

We walk to a clearing where a woman is sitting in a chair. A man is standing in front of her, with three other men behind him. The man bows, "Thank you Madame Suliman."

So _she's _Madame Suliman.

The four men walk out. The boy walks to Suliman. She writes something in a book and the boy takes it. Then he walks out as well.

"So you are Howl's sister, are you?" Suliman asks.

"Yes, I'm Howline Pendragon" I say. That was the "great" name we *cough* Howl *cough* came up for me.

She smiles at me. "You must be tired. Please have a seat."

She holds a hand to a chair sitting across from her.

"Thank you" I say, walking to the chair. I sit down and look at her.

"I am Madame Suliman. His Majesty's head sorceress" she says.

I notice Howl lying down under her table, next to her. My eye twitches a little, though I doubt she saw it.

Oh no.

"That's not your dog is it?" I ask.

"His name is Heen" Suliman says, "He's my errand dog. I had him escort you here."

On the outside I remained calm, though inside I was screaming, _'CRAP CRAPPITY CRAP CRAP!'_

"I take it Howl won't be joining us?" she asks.

I nod, "He's such a lazy brother. He sent me instead. I'm afraid the King will find him completely useless."

"I'm very sorry to hear that" she says, disappointed, "Howl was the last apprentice I took on. I've never seen such a gifted student. I was thrilled to have finally found someone talented enough to replace me."

I breathe in slowly. This is sorta a sad story. The poor woman probably saw him as a son... More or less.

"Then his heart was stolen by a demon. He never returned to complete his apprenticeship. And from that day forward he's been using his magic for entirely selfish reasons."

You got that right. Kinda.

"Ms. Pendragon" Suliman says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"That boy is extremely dangerous. His powers are far too great for someone without a heart" Suliman says, "If he stays selfish, I'm afraid he'll end up just like The Witch of the Waste. Send her in."

The boy from before comes in with...the Witch?

He rolls the cart next to me and I gasp. She looks horrible. She's old, wrinkly, has warts, and looks like she's a thread away from death.

"What on earth happened to you?!" I ask, worried. I wanted to be the one to torture her! Uh, I mean, she didn't deserve this!

Ok, yeah I wanted to teach her a lesson, and I threated her with far more painful ways, but still! I wasn't really going to act on them! Really! Sorta. Maybe. Possibly. Ok fine I would've acted on _some _of them, but I wouldn't kill her! I may be a demon, but I'm not a murderer!

"I just restored her to the age she actually is. All her powers are gone now. Once she too was a magnificant sorcerer with so much promise, but then she fell pray to a demon of greed, who slowly consumed her body and soul. Our kingdom can no longer afford to turn a blind eye to these disreputable witches and wizards. If Howl reports to me and promises to use his magic to serve the kingdom, I will show him how to break from his demon. If not, I'll strip him of all his powers, just like her" Suliman says, with no remorse.

...This *censor* is going down.

I glare at her. She did NOT just say that! "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Heen jumps a little in surprise.

_**Suliman's POV**_

"Now I know why Howl was so concered about coming to see you! It's a trap! You lure people here with an invitation from the King and then you strip them of all their powers! Howl would never be so heartless! He may be selfish and cowardly and sometimes he's hard to understand and selfcentored and babyish and insecure and, anyway! His intentions are good! He just wants to be free! Howl won't come here! He doesn't need your help! He can fix his problem with his demon on his own! I'm certain of it!" Howline yells.

During her outburst, her hair turned a light purple, along with her eyes. Her teeth are replaced with fangs. Her ears disappeared for a moment and then some wolf ears popped out of her head.

Though I don't believe she notices this.

A half-demon. They're the worst of all demons. They have the emotions of a human and the abilities of a demon. That is not a good combination.

The Witch of the Waste most likely casted a spell on her to turn her human. Though I don't know why. It obviously has to do with Howl.

With how she speaks of him, she's probably in love with Howl. That would explain why The Witch of the Waste cast a spell on her.

I feel bad for the demon, though. Poor girl doesn't realize Howl will never love her back. He has no heart, he can't love. However, I could be wrong, but I doubt it.

This could be used to my advantage. Though he can't love her, possibly, Howl obviously cares about her enough to let her stay with him.

I smile. "Now I understand. You're in love with Howl."

"...EH?!" she yells, surprised. "No I'm not! He, he, he's not even my type! I don't even have a type! I hate men! Every single one of them are flirty and like to show off! Howl especially!"

After this little scene her features turned back into that of a human's.

_**Sophie's POV**_

The Witch grabs my cloak. "Howl? Did you say Howl was coming? I want his heart! His heart belongs to me!" She says, pathetically, Then she slumps down in tears...curse my motherly/womanly heart.

"Come now, stop that. Just calm down. Howl is not coming here. Ok?" I say, trying to get her to stop crying.

"Oh I think he will" Suliman says. I glare at her. I can see a little fear in her eyes. I think she figured out that I'm a demon. "I now know his weakness, ."

A man flies down on a plane outside. The boy opens the door for the man.

"Your majesty" Suliman says, respectfully. Oh boy, this is great better and better. NOT!

"As you were. So then, how are you feeling?" The King asks.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you" Suliman says, bowing her head.

"I thought I'd drop by, rather than sit through a dull war meeting" The King says. Wow, some King.

"What an honor" Suliman says, with a little smirk.

"Who are your guests?" he asks, turning to me and the Witch.

"This is Howl's sister, Howline Pendragon" Suliman says.

"Ah" he says. Then he turns around fully and walks to me.

I bow a little. I refuse to curtsy like one of those cheap, porcelain dolls they call women.

"Thanks for coming, but I've decided not to use magic to win this war. We have tried using Madame Suliman's magic to shield our Palace from the enemy's bombs. But the bombs fall on civilian homes instead. That's the problem with magic. Right Suliman?" The King ass her, turning away from me a little.

Wait a minute, I know that look in his eye. HOWL! He just loves to contradict me, doesn't he? When I say he will never come, what does he do? He comes anyway!

"You're so eloquent today Your Majesty" Suliman says. I bet she already knows as well.

"Suliman!" someone calls, entering the room. It just so happens to be the real King.

"I've got a new battle plan! This time we're going to beat them to a pulp!" he says, enthusiastically. Now I know why Suliman figured out that this is Howl. OUR KING IS A COMPLETE NUT JOB! **(AN: No offence to any Nut Jobs out there)**

The King notices Howl, still disguised as him.

Then he bursts out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Suliman that's the best double you've made of me yet! HA! Keep up the good work!" The King turns around and heads for the door.

"Your Majesty" Suliman says, bowing her head.

"Get my generals asembowled!" The King tells a servant.

"Sir!" the servant says.

It's silent for a moment, before Suliman speaks up. "So nice to see you again Howl."

Howl bows, placing a hand over his heart. "You're looking well, Madame Suliman." he says, in his own voice.

"Rather weak disguise. Didn't I teach you better?" Suliman asks. Wasn't she complaining a moment ago that he left before he could complete his apprenticeship.

"I'm not trying to out witch you" Howl says, putting an arm around my shoulders and transforming back into his own body. "I've kept my oath, I reported when summoned."

"Now sister and I will go" Howl says.

"I'm afraid not" Suliman smirks, tapping his staff on the floor.

Then water floods the floor. Then we're floating in the air. WHAT THE HECK?!

The Witch is hanging onto my cloak, so she doesn't fall.

"Now whatever you do, don't look down" Howl says.

"It's time to show your _sister _what you really are, Howl" Suliman says. What does she mean?

A star shoots down past us. Then more stars shoot down. I look around watching them. If it didn't seem like she was trying to kill us, it would be very pretty. Some of the stars explode into different colored dots.

Then the stars turn into these weird clear human formed things. The stars are the heads of the bodies. They start chanting this weird song, while walking around us in a circle, and Howl starts to breathe deeply.

Howl presses me closer to him, mostly out of worry for my safety. I knew he wasn't evil.

Then the most freaky thing of all of this happens. Howl's hand starts to bloat up and form into something else. The something else happens to be a blue, clawed, feathered hand.

I gasp and look up at his face. He's making weird noises, like his transformation is hurting him. His face grows blue feathers and his teeth turn into fangs. His feet transform into a raven's foot. He grows giant wings and more feathers around his body.

Suliman appears behind the star things and lifts her staff. It glows red.

Howl gives her a creepy grin and starts forward.

"Stop Howl! It's a trap!" I yell, covering his face.

Then he grabs me and flys up. Just in time too, because Suliman throws her staff and rips off some of my cloak.

Dang it. This is my favorite (and only) cloak.

As we fly up, the scenery opens a little and we fly out of it, into the greenhouse. Howl flys out of the greenhouse...through the glass ceiling.

Once we're outside Howl turns back into a human. We float down fast onto a plane.

Me and the Witch are sitting on the chair and Howl is at the steering wheel.

"Hold on!" he says, over the engine.

We fly up and Heen somehow flies onto the plane with his ears.

He hits my shoulder a little and lands onto the Witch's lap.

Howl starts to fly off. We're flying over the town now. "Sophie, sit up here!"

I climb over the seat and sit in the pilot's chair.

"Did you have to bring those two with you?!" Howl says, a little upset. I look back at the Witch and Heen.

"Nice doggy" the Witch says, petting Heen. Heen just coughs.

I humph. "I can't believe you worked for Suliman, my own kind betraying me" I says, glaring at Heen, "I guess it's too late to toss him." I say looking down below us.

"Sophie, take the wheel!" Howl says. I stare at him with a look of surprise.

"What?! I can't fly! Are you kidding?!" I yell.

"They're gaining on us" Howl says, looking behind us. I look too.

There's like 15 planes following us. All of them have two soldiers, one steering and one standing behind the pilot with a gun.

Oh, boy.

"I'll distract them. Then you can fly this thing back to my castle in the Wastes!" Howl tells me.

"How?! I don't know the way! And I still can't believe you call it a castle!" I yell.

"Hey! Anyway, don't worry. The ring I gave you will guide you back home. All you have to do is summon Calcifier with your heart" Howl says, looking at me.

I look at my ring. "Cal?"

The ring glows and then it points forward.

"It's glowing!" I say, in awe.

"Just keep following that light and you should be there before dark" Howl says.

"I can't do this! Why did I come here if you were coming yourself?!" I yell.

"Knowing you'll be there gave me the courage to show up" Howl tells me.

Aw, how sweet. And no I'm not thinking that sarcastically.

"That woman terrifies me! I can't face her on my own" Howl says.

...Nevermind.

"You saved me Sophie. I was in _big_ trouble back there. Thank you" Howl says softly, getting close to me.

Nevermind the nevermind.

Then he let's go of the wheel that I was starting to hold onto.

"AH! Don't let go!" I yell, trying to control the plane.

I, not used to this, fly us diagonally down towards the the ground.

I spin the wheel quickly to move us away from a tower. I fly us through the poles of the top.

"Wow! You're good!" Howl says, excitedly.

I glare at him, then quickly look forward again, when we almost fy upside down.

"Are you nuts?!" I yell.

"We've got a good lead now! I can give you five minutes of invisibility, so use it wisely" he tells me.

How lets go of my shoulder, that I now realize he was holding, and moves it straight out next to him. He flies off on a duplicate of us.

"Howl!" I yell.

He salutes to me. "Good luck!"

I look forward again and see we're about to fly into a tree. I pull the wheel back and we fly up. Though we hit it a little.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333

We're still flying on the plane. It starts raining a while ago. I look at my ring to make sure we're still going the right way.

The Witch and Heen are hiding under her coat. I've decided to name The Witch of the Waste, Kamila. Don't ask why, cause I don't know. I was just getting sick of calling her The Witch.

I look down and see the town I used to live in. I turn around a little, to Kamila and Heen.

"Almost there! That's my home town below us!" I say to them over the engine.

Heen comes out of the coat and coughs. I glare at him.

"Don't try to be cute dog! I'm still mad at you for betraying me!" I say, turning forward.

We pass my town and I look back, sad. The people may not have been nice, but it was my home. Plus, I miss my sister.

We fly over the rocky mountains.

I see the castle walking towards us. I grin.

"The castle is coming to meet us!" I exclaim.

"SOPHIE! HERE!" Markel yells to us.

"MARKEL!" I yell to him, grinning.

Then I realized the most important thing. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LAND THIS THING!

"MARKEL! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LAND!" I yell, worried.

The castle's 'mouth' opens and eats us.

We crash into the wall. next to Cal's fireplace.

Dang it. That's where I sleep, well slept.

"Sophie!" I hear Markel call. Then I hear a gasp. I guess he found Kamila and Heen.

I crawl out of the hole we made.

"Markel! I'm home!" I yell, grinning. Sure I made a giant hole in the wall and probably have to sleep on the floor tonight, but that was fun.

"Are you hurt?" Markel asks, worried. He climbs over the rubble, to me.

I fall to the floor, with some rubble under me. Markel tackles me in a hug.

"I missed you!" he says, muffled by my cloak, that I'm still wearing.

"I miss you too! Thanks for coming to meet us!" I say, throwing the steering wheel, that broke off, behind me. I hug him back.

"Hey! What about me! I'm the one who moved the castle, and I missed you too!" Cal complains.

I smirk at him, "I missed you too Cal. Thank you."

"Now let's clean up a little" I say.

Markel groans.

I roll my eyes, smirking.

"Help me with this" I say, moving the couch, that flew to the other side of the room.

Markel comes over and carries the other end of the couch to in front of the giant mess of rubble.

We clean until bedtime. Mostly, we just moved things to the hill of rubble.

_**No POV**_

Kamila and Heen are sleeping on the couch. Sophie is sleeping on a mattress they brought down for her. She had a blanket, but she kicked it off in her sleep.

Her body is back to that of a demon. Her hair and eyes are light purple, her wolf ears and tail are back, and so are her fangs and claws. **(AN: can someone please explain why that happened in the movie. I'm so confused)**

Cal was sleeping, but wakes up to the sound of footsteps.

On the ground wet grow footprints show up. Howl's body appears, though it's transparent.

Cal gasps. "Oh this is bad! You've gone too far Howl!"

Howl ignores him and walks slowly upstairs.

**End of Ch.9**

**Me: So that's chapter 9! By the time you read this, I'll be working on ch10 so it probably won't take so long as this time.**

**Inuyasha: It better not. The faster you finish this story, the faster I can go home**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not**

**Inuyasha: *frowns* What do you mean?**

**Me: *smirks* Oh, you'll find out when I finish this story**

_**Sharkey runs in and sits at Awsmpup's feet**_

**Me: *looks at Sharkey* Hey there boy! What'cha have for me?**

**Sharkey: *coughs and hacks for a little, then hacks up a traumatized Howl***

**Inuyasha: *makes a disgusted face* You didn't have to swallow him**

**Sharkey: *growls at Inuyasha***

**Inuyasha: *flinches and shuts up***

**Me: *pets Sharkey repeatedly* Good boy, Sharkey! Who's a good mutant shark?! Who's a good mutant shark?! You are! Yes you are!**

**Sharkey: *makes a shark noise that sounds like a barking dog***

**Me: Inu, tie Howl to a chair**

**Inuyasha: Uh**

**Me: NOW!**

**Inuyasha: Yes ma'am!  
**

**Me: *turns to reviewers* Please review! BYE-BYE!**


	10. Special Announcement!

No this isn't a chapter update, sorry. I want to tell you that I can't update or type up stories/chapters for a while. I'm going to my Grandma's and my dad doesn't want me to bring my computer. Anyway, she has a giant collection of movies and I was thinking that I could watch some of her movies and write up new stories in my temporary notebook (I lost my original, so Ice Age: My Version won't be updated until I find it, sorry again. But my family promised to look for it while I'm gone). I want you all to think of movies you would want to read a story about! And I'll let you come up with the summary of it (mostly because my stories are just random thoughts I have every once and awhile)! And what kind of OHSHC Cinderella story would you all like? The choice is between Haruhi/Tamaki without Yuneeku and Hataro or the original pairings. The one that the most people want to read will be written! So, review as soon as you can! BYE-BYE!


	11. Another Announcement!

Another Announcement! Ok so I'm back from my grandma's, so I can start writing stories! Yes the story thing where you come up with stories is closed. For now. Anyway, I have more stories to update now! Wow, I have a lot on my plate. And a few stories I'm writing are from some of my reviewers. So tomorrow I will update as much as I can without feeling so lazy. Can't update today because I'm so tired now. Took about 3 buses, one light rail, and two real trains to get home. So, for now, BYE-BYE!


	12. Chapter 10

_**The Wizard and the Half-Demon**_

_**Awsmpup is standing in front of Howl, who's tied to a chair, with Inuyasha and Sharkey behind her passing time**_

**Howl: So, why did you want me again?**

**Me: *starts to say something and then freezes* Uh...**

**Howl: *blinks***

**Inu: *raises an eyebrow* You forgot, didn't you?**

**Me: *blushes a little* Uh, maybe...**

**Inu & Howl: *blankly stare at Me***

**Me: *glares at Inu & Howl* Don't judge me!**

**Inu & Howl: *flinch***

**Me: *turns to reviewers* Sorry for the wait that I said probably wouldn't happen. I wanted to finish Ch.3 of ATLA before I finished this one, since I haven't updated that story for a while because of stupid Netflix... Plus I kinda went on an X-men rampage overdrive. I just got the sudden urge to read every one of my X-men fav. fanfics and watch all my favorite episode of every kind of X-men show out there. **

**Inu & Howl: *give me looks***

**Me: *stares back and blinks* What?**

**Inu & Howl: *sigh and shakes their heads***

**Me: ANYWAY! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and I got a review that says I'm a plagiarist. *starts to cry* I'm not a plagiarist. I don't own anything and I also seem to recall that I add my own dialogue. I'm just following the movie in my own view with my own version of Sophie. But still, I want to know if anyone else think I'm plagiarizing. **

**Sharkey: Woof!**

**Inu & Howl: *stare at Sharkey, freak out* The shark is barking...**

**Me: *stares at them with an eyebrow raised* Uh, yeah. Your point?**

**Inu & Howl: *look away slowly* Nothing...**

**Me: *shrugs***

**Ch.10**

Why is someone walking around so late?!

Wait...HOWL!

I sit straight up and look at the stairs. **(AN: Just so you know, she has her wolf features again)**

He's not there, but I hear the sound of a door closing.

"That _was_ Howl, right?" I ask myself.

I look at the floor thinking, and see a big raven footprint and a black feather.

I raise my eyebrow.

I mean, seriously. Why the heck is there a human sized raven footprint and a feather on the ground?! It's not like Howl can turn into some sort of humanoid raven...right?

I pick up the feather. Or at least try. Once I pick it up a little bit, it disintegrates.

Uh, yeah, that's normal...

I grab my boots and quickly put them on. I guess I kicked off my blanket, because it's on the ground.

I get up and light a candle.

I slowly walk to the stairs. There's more feathers and footprints.

Ok, now I'm worried.

I walk up the stairs and look down the hallway.

Guess what I found.

More feathers and footprints.

So basically the feathers and footprints are all around the house. At least, the path to Howl's room.

I walk down the hallway to Howl's door.

"Howl?" I call from outside. I'm not going to go inside without permission. Well, not without warning him.

I open the door and walk in.

A long tunnel is inside, instead of his room.

I walk down it, holding up my candle.

The tunnel is made up of the things that were in Howl's room and dirt.

And now I have no idea what to do.

I've come to a fork in the road. There's two paths in front of me.

Which one? Which one?

Wind blows through...Where did that even come from? Does one tunnel lead to outside or something?

Oh well.

I close my eyes and points one finger out.

"Eenie meenie miney moe, catch a toe by the toe, eenie meenie miney moe, my mother said to pick the very best one, and you are it!" I chant. I open my eyes to see I'm pointing left.

I know, not the best way to find my way, but I don't have many options. My hearing isn't what it used to be. Oh great, now I sound like an old woman!

Ugg! My life keeps getting better and better.

I walk left and then I hear deep breathing, but it sounds more like gasping.

As I get further in the tunnel, the toys turns into feathers that are sticking to the walls and cieling.

I get to a giant moving blue-black ball of feathers.

I walk closer to it with curious eyes.

"Howl? Is that you?" I ask slowly. I mean, I go into his room and see all kinds of tunnels and end up near a giant puff ball. It's going to take a while to process.

I wait a bit, but I get no answer.

"I'm going to guess yes" I say, "Uh, are you in pain? Can I help?"

"Go away" a deep rasping voice says.

I shake my head.

"Not gonna happen, Blue Ball. I'm gonna help ya break your spell!" I say, proudly and determined.

He gets up slowly. "You. You can't even break your own spell."

Well. That was a low blow.

I give him a look.

"Look, I don't care what'cha think. I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not!" I say, and call it impulse but I can't believe I'm gonna say it, "I love you!"

I stop for a second and sweatdrop. _'Uh, you can go ahead and forget that last bit.'_

"You're too late!" he says and he moves forward with a burst of wind.

My eyes widen.

"HOWL, NO!" I yell, as he leaves. **(AN: She turns back into a human)**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333

I jump up at the sound of rushing water.

I look up the stairs.

I turn to Cal.

"Hey Cal, did Howl just get in?" I ask.

"Yeah, and he looks terrible! You better find a way to break our spell quick! Howl's running out of time. I hope you know that" Cal whispers back, because Camilla is still sleeping.

I glare at him.

"You mean, he'll become a monster? Is that it?!" I growl as demonly as possible, because, well, you know, I'm human now.

"I can't tell you the details of the curse. You should know by now, wolfie. Come on!" Cal says, annoyed.

I get up and walk to him.

"You know what Madame Sullivan said. She said that Howl's heart was stolen by a demon. Tell me now, what do you know?" I ask, slyly.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid that that's confidential information" Cal says snidely.

"How about I dump a bucket of water on you!" I say annoyed, with my hands on my hips.

"If you drown me, then Howl will die too!" Cal says.

We have a glaring contest, and as always, I win.

Cal backs down and sighs.

"Look, Soph, I know you want to help but I seriously can't tell you" Cal says.

I cross my arms over my chest and I look away stubbornly, humphing.

"Sophie..." Cal says.

I humph again and walk outside.

Once I'm outside, I walk to the edge of the cliff the house is resting on.

I sigh and uncross my arms.

I look back at the house with sad eyes, specifically Howl's room.

I guess for some reason, I like him a little. Just a bit. UGH! Ok, I guess I'm in love with him.

Then I turn to the giant hole in the side and grimace.

I hear something behind me and turn to see Turnip Head.

"Hey Turnip Head" I say, and then I turn back to the hole, "This isn't going to be easy."

Well, better get back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow and I need all the sleep I can get.

**End of Ch.10**

**Me: YAY! Finally! I'll update my other stories soon, don't worry. **

**Howl: Yeah that's great. Can you untie me now?**

**Me: *glares at Howl* No!**

**Howl: Why not?!  
**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Stop whining. I'll untie you when Sophie gets here. **

**Howl: *gets a worried look* Sophie? But isn't she hormonal from being pregnant? **

**Me: *grins evilly* Yep! Good luck!**

_**A voice calls from another room.**_

**: HOWL!**

**Howl: *looks horror stricken and then turns to Inu* Hey, dog! Untie me and I'll get you away from Senorita Psycho**

**Inu: *gets a thoughtful look* **

**Me: *glares at Inu* Don't you dare...**

**Inu: *looks at Me and then looks at Howl* Ok, one, don't call me a dog. And two, deal! *quickly cuts Howl's ropes***

**Howl: *jumps up, grabs Inu, and both disappear***

**Me: *blinks and then narrows eyes* HOWL! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Sophie: *walks in with a little bump on her stomach* Where's Howl?  
**

**Me: *turns slowly to Sophie* Your Husband decided to bail when I said you were coming.**

**Sophie: *narrows eyes* I'll be right back *leaves room***

**Me: Uh, ok. *turns to reviewers* Um, so please review. Like seriously, tell me if you think I'm plagiarizing. Cause, I don't think I am.**

**Sophie: *comes back in with rope and mallets* Here *hands me a rope and mallet, while keeping one of each for herself***

**Me: *takes rope and mallet, then look at them curiously* Uh, why do we need these?**

**Sophie: We're going on a wizard/hanyou hunt **

**Me: OH! Wait, we need a way to track them**

**Sharkey: Woof!**

**Me: Oh yeah! Sharkey!**

**Sharkey: WOOF WOOF! *looks at me, expectantly***

**Me: Sharkey, *says dangerously* sick 'em**

**Sharkey: *narrows eyes and growls* RUFF! *runs out of the room***

**Me: *points at Sharkey* After that shark!**

**Me & Sophie: *runs after Sharkey***


End file.
